Piratas del Caribe 2: El misterio del Nightmare
by Mademoiselle Arty y Amarie R
Summary: ºCapítulo dosº: Hilary y Helena conversan en el muelle, un barco se acerca... ¿qué pasará?... pedimos Reviews!
1. 16 de septiembre

**´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯ Piratas del Caribe 2: El misterio de Nightmare.**

**Autoras: **Mademoiselle Arty y Amarië Rosiel.

**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje nos pertenece, excepto Hilary Beyle, Bárbara Southey, Catherine, Amelia Southey, Gabrielle Southey, Thomas Andrews, Sandra, Alba, Ludis y Venmeryna que me pertenecen a mí (Mademoiselle Arty); Helena Beyle, John y Eduard "Eddie" Harrison. Que me pertenecen a mí (Amarië Rosiel)

**_Este fic fue hecho mediante un rol entre Mademoiselle Arty y Amarië Rosiel_**

**´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯**

** {«---Capítulo uno--- **

**_Mansión Southey, 16 de septiembre_**

Cerca del mediodía en la Mansión Southey, Hilary seguía durmiendo aún, en su habitación; hasta que una mucama abrió de pronto las cortinas azules que impedían la entrada de la luz solar por la ventana, haciendo que abriera lentamente sus ojos verde oliva y se sentara en su mullida cama inclinando la cabeza, con lo cual su abundante cabellera de color castaño totalmente liso cayó hacia delante de forma divertida:

— Catherine cierra la cortina, quiero dormir — protestó la chica frotándose los ojos.

— No puedo Mademoiselle Hilary, su tía, la señora Gabrielle dijo que ya era suficiente y que una dama como usted no podía dormir a estas horas — dijo Catherine, la mucama.

Hilary alzó sus gruesas cejas, pero no protestó, sabía que tía Gabrielle las odiaba, a ella y a su hermana Helena, que debía vivir con ella porque su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía sólo cuatro años,... no conocían a su padre.

Catherine inclina la cabeza y deja a Hilary sola para que se vista, cosa que hizo, se puso un vestido azul como el mar y el cielo solo pueden ser, y ligeramente ajustado en medio para marcar la figura.

Y es que Hilary tenía un muy buen porte.

Ya vestida, Hilary bajó las largas escaleras de roble que conducían al salón central de la mansión, que estaba tan cuidadosamente decorado, con flores exóticas que despedían un delicado aroma, varias mesas blancas cubiertas con manteles tejidos de color claro, con muchos adornos, en medio un gran espacio destinado al baile, y a la izquierda varias sillas que servirían de asiento a los músicos cuando tocaran su melodía esa noche. Todo tan elegante como si los fuera a visitar el Rey de Francia. Pero la ocasión no era esa.

Ese 16 de septiembre, cumplía veinte años Amelia Southey, la hija de Gabrielle, y la fiesta sería tan grande ese año porque esta familia solía hacer hincapié en la celebración de los veinte años, que era considerada para ese entonces como mayoría de edad.

Entre las personas que se dedicaban a dar los últimos toques a la decoración, salió Amelia, dando órdenes a todos, llevaba su vestido turquesa, con su cabello rubio como el oro peinado con suprema dedicación en rizos que le caían en la cintura como agua en una cascada; sus ojos azules como el mar y fríos como el hielo perpetuo del norte, se posaron sobre Hilary que estaba perdida en la exquisita decoración.

En ese instante, las dos puertas principales que daban al salón, se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar al salón a Helena Beyle, hermana menor de Hilary tan sólo por un año, tenía un vestido negro con un corsé muy apretado, que acentuaba su piel clara como la nieve, y tras ella sombríamente se agitaba su cabello negro como el anochecer sin Luna y estrellas y liso como la seda más fina, y en su rostro como zafiros incrustados, sus azules ojos pero no eran fríos como los de Amelia y expresaban una relativa inocencia... Venía de la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo...

— El mayordomo, me dijo que viniera, ¿qué ocurre? —se limitó a decir Helena.

— Exactamente — resonó la áspera voz de Gabrielle, que entraba a la sala a pasos rápidos y silenciosos como una sombra; ella era sumamente delgada, el cabello dorado se mezclaba con el plateado que le daba el inicio de su envejecimiento, sus ojos grises como el oro blanco y brillantes como la Luna, su vestido era de terciopelo, de un gris perlado muy elegante con las mangas de seda azules que le daban por las muñecas.

Hilary se sobresaltó levemente con la aparición de Gabrielle, pero no dijo nada, se sentó en una de las sillas. Helena hizo lo mismo. Así que Gabrielle comenzó con su sermón anual:

— Bien, ustedes dos, hoy es el cumpleaños de Amelia — sonrió a su hija que la miró con cara de ángel — Y no quiero "inconvenientes" como la vez anterior que las dos se fueron de la celebración, porque esta es muy especial para la familia, Amelia entra en mayoría de edad y si alguna de las dos llega a escaparse, lo lamentarán —

— ¿Yo? ¿Escaparme? Nunca Y menos en la celebración de mi querida prima Amelia— dijo Helena con un tono sarcástico.

— Silencio niña. Suficiente hago teniéndote aquí. Sólo haz una muestra de agradecimiento hacia Amelia por haberlas soportado tanto tiempo — espetó Gabrielle.

Hilary mantenía su semblante serio a pesar de las enormes ganas de reír que le daba la situación, las diarias riñas entre Tía Gabrielle y ellas dos, más que todo con Helena, porque Hilary trataba de mantenerse alejada de los problemas.

—Y más te vale que estés aquí Helena, sobre todo tú. John vendrá y te portarás como una dama con él — añadió Gabrielle.

— Listo, un motivo menos para que este aquí durante esta "maravillosa" noche. Si me necesitan, estaré en la biblioteca. — Helena se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de salir se volteo hacia su tía — Por cierto, no creo estar en la "hermosa" celebración — dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Es una indigna — exclamó Amelia.

— Por cierto, Hilary, la ropa que usarán esta noche está en cajas sobre sus camas, deben ponérselas, sé su talla son a su medida — dijo Gabrielle.

— Le diré a Helena — dijo Hilary con voz trémula, y caminó a paso ligero hacia la salida.

Hilary salió del salón central, encaminándose a la biblioteca pues sabía que Helena estaría allí y además podría entretenerse con un libro a la espera de que anocheciera o se le ocurriera algo más que hacer.

Así que de nuevo subió las escaleras de roble, y caminó por un largo y estrecho pasillo sumido en la penumbra pues había escasas ventanas, y al fin abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y como supuso halló a su hermana detrás de un estante, sacando y metiendo libros, hasta que se percató de su presencia:

—Hola Hil, ¿que haces aquí? casi nunca vienes a la biblioteca... casi nadie viene a la biblioteca — dijo Helena irguiéndose.

— Vengo cuando tu no vienes, por eso nunca me ves — sonrió Hilary.

— De verdad no pienso aparecer hoy en al noche—le dijo Helena mientras se subía a una escalera de nogal para sacar un libro del estante más alto— Y menos con John ahí —

— Yo no deseo tampoco ver a Thomas, pero, voy porque siento que tengo el "deber" de hacerlo, además sólo es una noche, quizá ocurra algo bueno, el año pasado te perdiste una caída estelar de Amelia — dijo Hilary recordando.

— Pero en cambio, recibí una carta de Eduard... — dijo Helena con la vista perdida.

— ¿Tu amigo el inglés? ¿no? — preguntó Hilary.

— Si, hace mucho que no lo veía, y no lo he vuelto a ver desde esa noche — dijo que regresaría hoy —Helena bajo de la escalera y le sonrió a su hermana — Me gustaría que John se pareciera un poco a Eduard.

— ¿En qué sentido? — preguntó Hilary.

— En que Eduard es igual a mí, por algo es mi mejor amigo — dijo Helena.

Hilary no dijo más nada, sólo se limitó a alzar las cejas y a subir por la escalera de nogal para agarrar un libro en silencio.

— Si vienes cuando no estoy, y ahora estoy yo y tú también estas aquí, algo tienes que decirme ¿qué es? — dijo Helena.

— Tía Gabrielle dejó la ropa que usaremos para la fiesta de Amelia en nuestras habitaciones — dijo Hilary — No podemos usar otra cosa — añadió.

— De por sí tenemos que ir, y además nos tenemos que poner la ropa que Tía Gabrielle escogió con su terrible gusto... — dijo Helena con molestia.

— Quizá este año escogió mejor ropa, vamos a ver que dejó la bruja — dijo Hilary.

Helena se rió del comentario de su hermana, porque casi nunca hablaba mal de Tía Gabrielle. Y ambas se encaminaron a sus habitaciones que por suerte eran contiguas.

Hilary entró a su habitación y consiguió una caja sobre su cama, la abrió y tenía un vestido a su parecer muy lindo, se lo puso y fue rápidamente a la habitación de su hermana Helena para ver como era su vestido.

—Tu vestido es precioso — dijo Helena con sorpresa, agarrando la seda lila del vestido de Hilary, era largo, con bordados de hilo de oro, por los hombros —Mira lo que me tocó a mí... es injusto —se sentó en la cama un poco decepcionada.

— ¿Verde lima? curioso, jamás había visto un vestido así — dijo Hilary. — Me encanta ese color —

— ¿Bromeas? es horrible...no me importa lo que haya dicho la arpía esa, me pondré uno de mis vestidos — dijo Helena abriendo su guardarropas.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal este? — Hilary le saca uno negro y rojo, muy gótico nada diferente de todos los demás, parecía seguir un patrón.

— Es perfecto, le podré decir a Tía Gabrielle que confundieron los vestidos y me mandaron este, pero sólo si pregunta algo — dijo mientras su hermana la ayudaba a ponérselo.

— ¿A dónde vas Helena? — le preguntó Hilary.

— Hoy llega Eduard de Inglaterra, pienso ir a los muelles para darle la bienvenida — dijo Helena sonriendo.

— Voy contigo, quizá me encuentre con alguien en el camino — dijo Hilary.

—Vamos entonces... — dijo Helena sonriéndole a su hermana y ambas se encaminaron hacia el muelle.

Justo cuando llegaron, un barco lo bastante grande como para saber que los dueños eran personas ricas e inglesas, desembarcaba. Más al ver a las dos muchachas, un chico, de piel pálida, ojos grises como las nubes de una tempestad y cabello rubio cobrizo corrió hacia ellas, y al llegar abrazó efusivamente a Helena. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, y lágrimas perladas enmarcaban sus rostros.

— Eduard, ¡cuánto me alegra que estés aquí! — Helena vio a los ojos a su amigo, y le sonrió — Has cambiado en este último año —

— Tú también, cada vez te ves más hermosa. Y por supuesto Mademoiselle Hilary, igual de hermosa que Helena — dijo Eduard.

— Bah, déjate de esas cosas Eddie, además los dejo solos que allá están mis amigas — dijo Hilary saludando a un grupo de cuatro chicas que bajaban del barco y caminando hacia ellas.

— Es divertida tu hermana, nadie me decía "Eddie" desde que tenía cinco años. Me alegra tanto verte Hel — dijo Eduard.

— A mí también Eduard, no tienes idea — le dijo Helena a su amigo, abrazándolo de nuevo, mientras él acariciaba su cabello — Había veces en que necesitaba hablar con alguien, o quitarme a Amelia de encima.

—Y yo extrañé tu sentido del humor —- le dijo riendo. Eduard separó a su amiga de sus brazos y la vio nuevamente. — Pero ya estoy aquí —

— Hacen una linda pareja — les gritó Sandra, una de las amigas de Hilary y las cinco se comenzaron a reír.

— Lo que falta es que se besen — gritó Alba, otra amiga de Hilary, mientras todas estallaban en carcajadas. Esa era una de las pocas veces en que Hilary no estaba con su habitual semblante serio.

— ¿Vamos a otro lado? — preguntó Helena

— Claro, Hel, vine a verte a ti — dijo Eduard.

Los dos se fueron hacia una silente plaza de la ciudad de Dunkerque y comenzaron a charlar hasta la noche.

**´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯**

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Amarië Rosiel:** hola a todos nuestros apreciados lectores, esperamos que les guste esta historia y que nos dejen muchos reviews. Si no les gustó algo, también dejen review para ver si podemos cambiar algo; si no les gustó algo y nos dice que hay que cambiarlo y no lo podemos cambiar porque puede afectar la historia, lo sentimos. Pero en fin, gracias por leer este fic, que lo hacemos con cariño (como todos los demás). Disfrútenlo...

**Mademoiselle Arty****:** uff por fin terminamos este capítulo, desde hace tiempo quería hacer un fic de esta fantástica película, pero no había tenido la idea concreta, pero gracias a mi amiga Amarië pude enfocar bien la historia, asimismo cualquier queja o cambio lo dicen en un review pero si quieren salir en el fic deben mandarnos un mail y veremos como entran en la historia las dos esperamos muchos reviews de ánimo para poder seguir con los demás capítulos, bueno eso es todo, me despido ¡Adiós!


	2. Caminando por el muelle

**´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯ Piratas del Caribe 2: El misterio de Nightmare.  
  
Autoras: **Mademoiselle Arty y Amarië Rosiel.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje nos pertenece, excepto Hilary Beyle, Bárbara Southey, Amelia Southey, Gabrielle Southey, Thomas Andrews que me pertenecen a mí (Mademoiselle Arty); Helena Beyle, John y Eduard "Eddie" Harrison. Que me pertenecen a mí (Amarië Rosiel)  
  
**_Este fic fue hecho mediante un rol entre Mademoiselle Arty y Amarië Rosiel  
  
_Dedicatoria de Mademoiselle Arty: **aprovecho el momento antes de comenzar el capítulo para dedicar el fic a mi madre -- Korey Barreto, a mi prima Bárbara (que me sirvió de inspiración para hacer a Amelia), a mi madrina María Gabriela (por darme inspiración para crear a Tía Gabrielle) y****a la enciclopedia Visor xDD por informarme sobre las ciudades francesas cercanas al mar.**_  
  
_Dedicatoria de Amarië Rosiel: **quiero agradecer a mi hermana por prestarme su nombre (Helena) y por no quitarme de la computadora a altas horas de la mañana mientras ella dormía; también a mi mama María Elena Salcedo por no regañarme al estar todo el día en el Internet. También se lo dedico a mi primo Miguel por aconsejarme a decir todo lo que pienso, y que es más fácil si lo expresan mis personajes, impulsándome a escribir; también a mi mejor amiga Mabe por reírse conmigo cada vez que le mando la dirección de los fics y por ser tan única. Y gracias a los lectores por seguir nuestra historia._  
_**Respuestas a los reviews, por Mademoiselle Arty  
  
__Amarië, magical elf:** Am, todos los fics que hacemos juntas son hermosos ;)_ , _además ¡tú me dijiste que habías llorado, no que _casi_ llorabas (eso fue luego de terminar el primer capítulo), pero descuida seguirán siendo hermosos xD.  
  
**ANita:** nos alegra que te halla gustado el fic :), y como ves hoy estamos publicando el siguiente capítulo, esperamos que les guste.  
  
**Jåna™:** es genial que te encantara la historia, y es un halago que digas que es perfecta como comienzo ;) y seguirá siendo la historia perfecta.  
  
**Mary Banks:** Hola :), me alegra que te parezca que es un gran fic, y gracias por el review, el nombre de Eddie, supongo que se quedará así porque ese lo escogió mi co-autora, así que este es copyright de Amarië.  
  
**Elian:** hola, es maravilloso que te parezca que nuestro fic está muy bien detallado y es que la verdad me cuesta seguir las secuencias; y la verdad no debes preocuparte por la relación que tenga Jack en el asunto (no en este preciso instante) pero llegará a su debido tiempo (y no pienses que en ocho capítulos xD)  
  
**Sylha:** ¡y espero que te siga gustando!  
  
**maxie-chan: **bueno, aquí traemos el segundo capítulo, me alegra que te halla gustado, a Arty le gusta que a los demás les gusten sus fics toma de Gollum (de ESDLA) con un anillo único, bien y sabrás más de los personajes a medida que avanza el fic.  
  
**Lothluin: **aiya!, por fin contribuyes con la causa noble de dejar un review en esta humilde historia, jejeje, bueno, de aventuras, claro que habrá, hasta suficiente para cuatro películas más (bueno mi inspiración deberá trabajar al doble), y sí, el descaro y la informalidad, caracteriza las tontas conversaciones que puedan tener un gripo de amigas reunidas ¿no?, aunque como te dije por MSN, es una dedicatoria indirecta a mis amigas de carne y hueso; las descripciones de la vida lujosa... bueno Amarië, había escrito primero una descripción rosa como las de las fiestas de las quinceañeras, entonces al editarla tomamos eso y buscamos elegancia ;), y claro que no perderemos el ritmo, y es que de verdad, comí ansias esperando el review xD  
  
**_Bien, aquí les traemos el fantástico y esperado de nuestros lectores, capítulo dos  
  
_´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯  
  
{«---Capítulo dos---  
  
**_**Plaza de Dunkerque, Francia; 16 de septiembre  
  
**_ El cielo se teñía de un púrpura azulado, las nubes terminaban de cubrir el firmamento con su infranqueable tapiz y escribían la despedida de los últimos rayos del Sol sobre la ciudad, para traerse a las fulgurantes estrellas y a la Luna plateada, hermosa como un medallón de oro blanco; Helena y su recién llegado mejor amigo Eduard conversaban despreocupados en la vasta plaza de la ciudad, sin recordar la 'fiesta' de Amelia.  
  
Así que Helena no tardó en divisar con sus ojos de zafiros a una muchacha ligeramente morena, con el cabello castaño recogido en un elaboradísimo peinado, que corría a cuestas con un vestido lila:

— Hil, ¿qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Helena, viendo a su hermana jadeando por correr rápidamente.  
  
— ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué escribo su historia de amor?, la fiesta de tu prima favorita Amelia va a comenzar y nosotras haremos fila para la guillotina — dijo Hilary haciendo una mueca.  
  
Helena abre los ojos como platos del asombro, se le había olvidado por completo desde que vio a Eduard — Uy —  
  
— Sí, y si no te apuras... — iba a decir Hilary.  
  
— Es injusto — exclamó Helena arrancando a correr, pero se detuvo y regresó frente a su amigo murmurándole algo a lo que este asintió, se despidieron y las hermanas arrancaron a correr hacia la mansión de mármol blanco al este de la ciudad.  
  
— Rayos, hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Eduard y ahora por culpa de la bruja y su hija no puedo hablar mucho con él — dijo Helena molesta.  
  
— Bueno, lo verás en la década que sigue — dijo Hilary.  
  
— No quiero ir al baile — refunfuñó Helena como una niña pequeña.  
  
— Primero, no me dejarás sola y segundo es como mi _deber_ tener que ir — dijo Hilary corriendo aún.  
  
— Es injusto, John estará ahí, ¡y tu Thomas también!, dos razones para no ir — numeró Helena.  
  
— Hay que cumplir y me gusta mi ropa, y sobre ropa... no digas nada que tú sacaste esa de tu armario — alegó Hilary. — Bien, ya... llegamos — dijo Hilary apartándose el castaño cabello del rostro.  
  
— Hay que entrar, o como decías, haremos fila a la guillotina — dijo Helena avanzando tras Hilary para entrar a la fiesta, y en el acto notaron que la parte de la decoración que habían visto esa mañana apenas era un bosquejo comparado con la magnificencia de sus toques finales, las luces, los demás arreglos florales y por último pero no menos importante la dulce melodía que envolvía en ambiente, como poniéndole "más azúcar".  
  
Ambas se sentaron en una mesa y en menos de lo que Hilary esperaba tuvo que meterse bajo esta por la presencia de Thomas y su primo John; ellos dos, eran "pretendientes" de Hilary y Helena y ambas obviamente los rechazaban en todo momento pero no siempre se podían librar de sus tediosos encuentros...  
  
Un chico, unos cuantos años mayor que Helena, de tez clara, cabello dorado y serenos ojos café claro, se acercó a Helena y se sentó en la mesa, no sin antes saludar a la susodicha e intentar entablar una conversación con esta pero, las pocas palabras que dijo fueron frías y de mala gana, era una de las pocas veces que sus ojos mostraban la misma frialdad que los de Amelia.  
  
— Se lo ruego señorita Beyle, concédame una pieza — dijo el joven John tratando de lucir amable frente a su prometida.  
  
Aunque dicha nueva no había llegado a oídos de Helena.  
  
— No comparto el mismo deseo — le contestó Helena gélidamente, levantándose para salir de esa celebración, pues ya le encontraba lo horrible.  
  
— Pero mademoiselle, ¿no cree que debería mostrar un poco más de respeto a su futuro esposo? — dijo John levantándose de un salto.  
  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó Helena que por primera vez le prestaba atención al joven.  
  
— Le pedí su mano a madame Gabrielle — dijo John — Y accedió encantada — añadió.  
  
Hilary que aún se hallaba bajo la mesa había estado al tanto de la situación, dejó escapar una risilla.  
  
— No, ¡ni siquiera puedo estar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que tú!, ¿y piensas que nos casemos?, jamás caminaré un paso atrás de un hombre, oíste ¡NUNCA! — le gritó Helena arrancando a correr velozmente hacia la puerta con las manos en el rostro intentando ocultar su llanto.  
  
— Ah, ¿por qué será así?, ya veré como controlarla — murmuró John.  
  
— Es indomable — dejó escapar Hilary inconscientemente.  
  
— ¿Quién dijo eso? — preguntó John

Hilary pone cara de 'hice un desastre' y comienza a rogar mentalmente: — Que no mire bajo la mesa, que no mire bajo la mesa...— Aunque...  
  
Fue lo primero que hizo.  
  
John levantó el mantel y su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a Hilary bajo la mesa y no dudo en preguntarle: — ¿Qué hace allí, mademoiselle Hilary? —  
  
— Nada — contestó y se cubrió con el mantel, pero John lo levantó y ella se cubrió de nuevo porque vio a Thomas acercarse, hasta que tuvo que darse por vencida al ver al aludido justo frente a ella.  
  
— No se preocupe mademoiselle Beyle, soy sólo yo — le dijo Thomas con una sonrisa, a lo que Hilary pensó — ¿Cómo si no fuera poco? — y luego dijo: — Juego al escondite — y se metió de nuevo bajo la mesa, aunque no se pudo escapar de Thomas pues la sacó de allí y la arrastró hasta la pista de baile.  
  
Y es que la verdad, nadie era tan insistente como ese par.  
  
Pero Thomas no tenía ese brillo de malicia en los ojos como John, pues si no conseguía lo que quería podría llegar a aceptar que no lo tendría... Y por el contrario de John, Thomas era pelirrojo (tanto como si su cabeza tuviera llamas) y de ojos grises como las nubes de una tempestad.  
  
— Exactamente como una joya caribeña — exclamó Thomas al verla de pie, erguida y como siempre mirando a todos por encima del hombro; la única persona a la que no miraba así sería tal vez su hermana, la verdad habían contadas excepciones.  
  
— Hoy no estoy dispuesta a recibir sus halagos — le contestó Hilary fingiendo una sonrisa, para tal vez irse. Pues tenía un curioso presentimiento...  
  
Y para su suerte, Thomas no mostró resistencia alguna para que Hilary no se marchara, y así hizo ella, caminó a paso rápido casi corriendo por el largo pasillo que conducía a su alcoba, pues tenía una corazonada y estas casi siempre se cumplían, hasta se podría decir que Hilary era medio vidente.  
  
Así que abrió una puerta de nogal mientras estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Amelia y fue grande su sorpresa al verla besándose con un chico y la verdad es que al ver a su alrededor supo que no era su habitación...  
  
— Ay, lo siento Amelia, ya me... ¡iba!, adiós — logró gritar Hilary cerrando la puerta antes de que un jarrón lleno de agua le diera en la cabeza; salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta de roble y se asombró de hallarla abierta, más no había nadie en ella...  
  
Frunció el entrecejo, había algunas cosas revueltas, como los papeles en su mesa de noche, la gaveta abierta, y unos libros en el suelo, pero algo en sus adentros le causó cierta preocupación y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, hasta que cayó al suelo un pequeño, aunque hermoso, joyero de cristal, cuya inminente caída fue amortiguada por la espesa alfombra de lana que había en el piso...  
  
Y como una descarga eléctrica recordó que ese joyero era de su madre, además en una pequeña cerradura había un aún más minúsculo grabado en que se leía _Para ti, Bárbara_, claro que lo recordaba, siempre brillando sobre una peinadora blanca...  
  
Asaltó su mente la difusa imagen de una amplia habitación pintada de un blanco grisáceo, que iba poco a poco cobrando nitidez... Una pequeña niña, clara, de cabello largo castaño claro, casi rubio y liso que le daba vueltitas en las puntas, sus ojos gris azulados irradiaban una mirada colmada de ingenuidad en la que brillaba una fuerte luz,... la pequeña Hilary mantenía contacto visual con el precioso joyero de cristal que brillaba como siempre a la luz del Sol que llegaba desde la ventana abierta, traspasando el cristal y reflejando un arco iris en el suelo.  
  
La niña entró lentamente, y con el mayor silencio que podía a la habitación, y con gran habilidad subió a la silla de madera al lado de la peinadora y extendió su manita para quitarle la tapa (pues estaba abierto) y asomarse para ver su contenido, entonces extendió los dedos y tomó un medallón de oro que le resultaba grande en la palma de su pequeña mano; el medallón tenía en el centro una calavera totalmente simétrica, con un borde de triángulos superpuestos totalmente perfecto,...  
  
Una ráfaga fría la arrastró de vuelta al presente.  
  
Otra vez, la Hilary de diecinueve años, arrodillada frente al joyero de cristal,... en sus manos brillaba el medallón de oro, exactamente como lo recordaba,... lanzó un suspiro, y se levantó del suelo tomando el joyero, más dudó en guardarlo... e involuntariamente colocó la cadena de oro de la que pendía el medallón alrededor de su cuello....  
  
— Tal vez deba buscar a Helena — dijo Hilary para si misma, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la alcoba, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca a través del sombrío corredor, y al llegar le asombró de sobremanera no encontrarla allí, así que se dirigió rauda hacia su habitación más ahí tampoco estaba. Se detuvo, y luego de pensarlo un poco, se fue corriendo hacia el muelle, utilizando la puerta que daba al exterior de las cocinas, para que nadie la viera.  
  
Se fue caminando por la cálida arena, así que las botas le fueron molestas y se las quitó, también deshizo su peinado con una curiosa facilidad; la refrescante brisa marítima le revolvía los cabellos castaños y sombríos a medida que avanzaba, casi corría por la playa, hacia un pequeño puerto, ligeramente aislado de la ciudad, con parte de su construcción en ruinas, a causa de una guerra que los había azotado hacía ya largos años que se habían escurrido como el agua entre los dedos...  
  
Hilary subió entonces unos pequeños y resquebrajados peldaños unidos con escasos clavos cubiertos de óxido, que crujían al pisarlos, y luego observó una silueta al final del largo muelle, donde las rocas formaban un pequeño estanque y las olas salpicaban un poco de su salina agua... Avanzó un poco más,… la silueta parecía ser la de una mujer, sentada con la cabeza gacha, desde varios metros se oían sus sollozos...  
  
— ¿Hel? — se atrevió a preguntar Hilary, avanzando cautelosamente hacia la figura.  
  
— ¿Hil? — contestó con voz queda la figura, pasándose las manos por los ojos, para enjuagarse las lágrimas brillantes como perlas, mientras Hilary se acercaba.  
  
Hilary la observó un momento y le preguntó: — ¿Por qué estás así?, por el hecho de que te obligarán a casarte ¿no? —  
  
Helena asintió con la cabeza: — Yo no estoy hecha para casarme es todo — dijo, una lágrima se resbaló involuntariamente por su rostro.  
  
— Yo más bien tengo una corazonada, siento que ocurrirá un gran cambio — dijo Hilary con un dejo misterioso, observando como las espumosas olas del mar golpeaban las rocas y llenaban el estanque frente a ellas.

— No quiero volver al baile... sólo quiero quedarme aquí siempre — murmuró Helena. Y luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y dijo: — Quisiera ser un pirata, ya sabes, vivir libre lejos de Amelia y tía Gabrielle, vivir en el mar — Ante el comentario, Hilary se comenzó a reír: — Para ti si, yo en cambio le tengo cierto,... temor al mar —  
  
Helena también comenzó a reír y le respondió: — Eres increíble, pero eres la mejor...— de repente ambas, sienten una ráfaga de aire helado, que les cala los huesos. — ¿Sentiste eso? — preguntó Helena. — Será mejor irnos ya — Ambas se levantan del suelo de madera, pero Hilary avanza un poco más y dice:  
  
— ¿No es eso un barco? —  
  
Helena entrecierra los ojos y luego toma del brazo a Hilary mientras grita: — ¡HILARY DEBEMOS IRNOS RÁPIDO!, ES EL PERLA NEGRA —  
  
— ¿Perla Negra...? — logró decir Hilary mientras era arrastrada por Helena hacia la salida del muelle.  
  
— Sí, debemos irnos a casa, rápido, pues dudo que quieras quedarte y conocer piratas y ovejas negras — le contestó Helena.  
  
Ambas, corren por el muelle, pero este sigue y sigue y sigue, sin terminar... — Esto es como una pesadilla, tenemos que llegar a casa — dijo Helena volteando para ver por donde va el barco, aunque cuando lo hizo pisó una tabla del suelo que sin querer que golpeó a Hilary y la arrojó al agua cómicamente.  
  
— ¿Hilary? — preguntó Helena mirando a los lados, hasta que ve a su hermana en el agua. — Uy, lo siento Hilary, dame tu mano — mientras se inca y le tiende la suya, cuando algo la agarró por detrás...  
  
**´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯´¯·.. ··.¸¸. ·´´¯  
  
Nota de las autoras:  
  
Amarië Rosiel:** oh, segundo capitulo, ¡al fin! fue duro, pero lo logramos... ¡No se desesperen por favor! el encantador, guapo, interesante, blah, blah, blah, pirata llegara pronto para salvar nuestra vidas jajaja, solo bromeo. en fin, quiero darles las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic que lo hacemos con cariño y en el que a veces nos quedamos hasta la madrugada escribiendo y corrigiendo las tonterías que escribíamos por culpa del sueño, pero eso ya esta resuelto. Esperamos que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo los que vienen. y si pueden y quieren (no los voy a obligar a nada) lean mi fic _Alguien nuevo_ en Harry Potter en español, y _Generaciones encontradas_ en Los piratas del Caribe, español. (Un poco de publicidad no daña a nadie xD) en fin, gracias por seguir leyendo!  
  
**Mademoiselle Arty:** mucho tiempo de espera para el siguiente capítulo ¿no?, pero es que la calidad toma tiempo ;), espero que les guste la segunda entrega de nuestro fic, pues costó mucho poner cada detalle de una forma que resultara de nuestro agrado, esperamos muchos reviews, y les recordamos que si quieren aparecer en el fic, deben escribir a nuestro MSN Hotmail chelseaandraven ; bien, les tuvo que gustar, pues no se imaginan cuantos gritos pegó mi madre para que me fuera a dormir, mientras escribía el fic (puesto que la inspiración me llega en la madrugada), jaja, esperamos sus reviews.


End file.
